Wicked
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Blaine is a failed actor, and lost Kurt along the way. Now he wants him back.


Cast:

Darren Criss: Blaine Anderson

Chris Evans: Declan Pierce

Chord Overstreet: Sam Evans

Kevin McHale: Artie Abrams

Vanessa Lengies: Sugar Motta

Ashley Benson: Aniston Cromley

Lea Michele: Rachel Berry

Chris Colfer: Kurt Hummel

* * *

It's been five years since I graduated high school. I thought my life would be different. Hell, I thought I would be on Broadway by now. Maybe a few albums under my belt. Things don't always work out as planned. Instead of being a Broadway star, I'm lying in an apartment in Staten Island that I can't pay for in ridiculous fish net boxer briefs that my jerk of a boyfriend practically _made_ me wear the night before.

My name is Blaine Anderson.

And I'm a hot damn mess.

After high school, I moved to New York with Sam and Artie. We were going to 'take New York by storm.' If only that had happened. I got into NYADA, while Sam and Artie were accepted into NYU. I was in school for all of two months when I landed a guest starring role in a popular television show that filmed in Manhattan. Quitting school for a two episode arc in a Fox show was pretty stupid, huh? Well, it didn't feel stupid then. When my first episode aired The New York Times called me a star and agents from across the globe wanted to sign me.

So two episodes turned into four, and four episodes turned into eight. I ended up being on the show for two years, until I was killed off for not sleeping with a drunk and horny Ryan Murphy. Sure I could have gone to court, but what was the point? I was a star! Disney wanted to work with me, The CW wanted to work with me, and so did MTV! But those opportunities crashed and burned and I had nothing. Kurt had broken up with me by then. He said that fame was getting to me and he didn't want to be part of it. I had spent all of my money on an overpriced apartment, and I was a college drop out. Yours truly, was a loser.

I met Declan Pierce through my friend Aniston Cromley, a co-star and now one of my only friends. Declan was charming, and filthy rich. His father was a very successful director and gave Declan everything he wanted. And by everything, I mean money. Every night he took me to fancy dinners. Sometimes we would fly to Paris or London for breakfast. He wanted to impress me, and that I was.

Declan knew I was having money problems. So he moved in with me; promising to pay every pill. How could I say no when rich and sexy man was offering to pay for everything for exchange of some time with me. Sure I felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, but that quickly went away when he paid the first bill.

We had been living together for about four months when I noticed how he was behind closed doors. He was gross and rude and kind of annoying. Every morning he got up before the sun rose and made 'breakfast of champions' which pretty much was anything in the refrigerator. Then he would go on a run. After the run he came home, took a shower, and worked on his music. He was a terrible singer but had a record deal because of his last name and who his father was. That really annoyed me because I couldn't get anyone to listen to my demo.

I know what you're thing. "Why doesn't Blaine just break up with Declan the Disaster?" I can't. I work at Starbucks and my salary can barely buy groceries. Yes it's wrong to use a man for his money, but I don't have a choice. And sometimes Declan can be really sweet.

Sometimes.

So here I am lying in bed in these hideous fish net boxer briefs that Declan brought me the night before. He said they were kinky and made my ass look great. For Declan, that was a compliment. I heard him in the kitchen and I looked at the clock. He was late for his morning run. Maybe I could finally get him to sit down and let me make him an omelet with bacon and extra cheese.

Wait.

That was Kurt's favorite.

I really need to stop thinking about him.

"Hey babe." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"I'm late." He said coldly, cramming things into a sandwich.

"How about I make you breakfast." I smiled.

"No time. I have to be at the studio my noon. Dammit Blaine why didn't you wake me?" Declan said with an irritated tone.

"Declan, I woke up after you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm just stressed about the album." He bit into his disgusting looking sandwich.

"It's ok." I muttered.

"I gotta go." He kissed me on the cheek, leaving mustard on my cheek from his sandwich. I waved goodbye and he ran out of the door.

I sighed in relief when the door closed behind him.

After he was gone I quickly got dressed, got in my car, and drove to Manhattan. It was an everyday routine. I would go to Manhattan and have breakfast with Sam, Artie, Aniston, and Sugar. Aniston usually paid for my meals. She's my best friend and knew that I was having financial trouble. And like Declan, she was filthy rich.

"He left mustard on your cheek?" Sugar asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well at least our faces came in contact. Last night when we had sex, he didn't kiss me once!" I said.

"Why are you still with this guy?" Sam asked.

"You could always move in with Sam and me." Artie suggested.

Sam and Artie are together. They have been since senior year. Unlike me, they graduated college. Now they live in Queens. Artie flies back and forth from LA where he's the producer for a show on Nickelodeon, and Sam stars in Jesus Christ Superstar on Broadway.

"I've told you like a thousand times that you can move into my place." Aniston said.

"Guys, I can't just leave Declan. As obnoxious and annoying as he can be, I still care about him." I sighed.

"But does he still care about you?" Aniston asked.

Did he?

I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I have to go, everyone. Rachel is on her way to Wicked and needs me." Sugar said.

She's Rachel's assistant. Has been since we moved to New York together. I know Sugar hates the job, but Rachel pays more than most celebrities pay their assistants and Sugar needs the money since her dad cut her off when she stole his credit card and went on a shopping spree.

"Oh, Rachel gave me these tickets. She wants you all to come tonight." Sugar passed the tickets around the table.

"I can't go." I said.

I actually could go. It was my day off from work. I just didn't _want_ to go. Kurt is in the play, as well. He was the last person I wanted to see.

Or maybe he wasn't.

I have been thinking about him a lot lately.

No!

I'm with Declan.

"Oh come on Blaine! It'll be fun." Aniston knew exactly why I didn't want to go.

"I have to fly back to LA tomorrow so you best be coming!" Artie said.

"Fine, I'll go." I rolled my eyes playfully.

The play was amazing. Rachel was fantastic. So was Kurt. Every time he came on stage my eyes were glued to him. And I didn't feel bad about it. Usually I would feel terrible for looking at another man that way. But tonight, all I wanted to do was rip Kurt's clothes off and fuck him. Maybe it was time for me to end it with Declan. Even if it meant being broke and having to move in with a very sexually active couple in Queens.

All the feelings I once had for Kurt were coming back.

Dammit.

When the play came to an end, the audience stood up and clapped for the cast. A well-deserved standing ovation. When Rachel caught my eye she smiled and winked at me. I winked back and she giggled. Sugar found all of us before we left and said that Rachel and Kurt wanted to see us backstage.

Backstage at Broadway.

Something I could only dream of.

"You were awesome, Rachel." Sam said and we all chimed in with compliments and hugs.

"Kurt is in his dressing room." She whispered to me when we hugged. I smiled at her bashfully and went searching for his room.

I stood at the door for what seemed like a lifetime.

What was I going to say?

Would he even want me back?

I swallowed hard and opened the door.

There he was. Sitting in front of the mirror in nothing but his underwear, taking off his make-up.

"Blaine." He gasped, and I shut the door behind me.

It's good to see you, Kurt." I said timidly.

"You too." He spun the chair around so he was facing me.

"You were great tonight." I smiled.

"I miss you." He blurted out.

The room fell quiet. Then I jumped into his lap and kissed him. It was rough and rushed. Just what we both needed.

"Fuck me." I whispered against his lips, unbuttoning my jeans.

"You're not single. Or at least that's what your Facebook says." Kurt said, rubbing my lower back.

"I want you. You're all I've thought about for a while now." I took off my shirt.

"Can we start where we left off?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." I moaned, and closed the distance between us.


End file.
